1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mahjong game system comprising a plurality of mahjong game machines and an information processing device, and a mahjong ranking list display method used in this mahjong game system and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Mahjong game machines which provide a two-player mahjong game to be played against an opponent character have been known (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. HEI 4-70089). In such a mahjong game machine, an image depicting a mahjong table is displayed on a display device together with images indicating a player's own tiles and discarded tiles, an opponent character's discarded tiles, and so on. A mahjong game proceeds in a format whereby the player and opponent character repeatedly draw and discard tiles in accordance with operations and the like by the player. The player assembles tiles in order to complete a hand, and when the hand is completed earlier than that of the opponent character, the player can obtain points from the opponent character corresponding to the form in which the hand is completed by the combination of tiles. If the player beats the opponent character by reducing the opponent character's score to zero or the like, an attraction such as having the opponent character praise the mahjong skill of the player is presented on the display device, for example.
However, in the mahjong game machine described above, games are always played against the same opponent character, and hence the mahjong game becomes boring if it is played many times.
Moreover, although a ranking list may be created on the basis of the game data, a ranking list that is always based on the same criterion becomes monotonous, making it difficult to maintain the desire to continue playing the mahjong game over a long period.